First Kiss
by Chikku-Chikku
Summary: Shinra had been waiting for over four decades just for this one moment, for this one kiss.


**First Kiss**

_Theme #97_

* * *

><p><em>She was so perfect.<em>

For the first time in his entire life, Shinra was stunned speechless. His brown eyes were wide, alight in awe and unsuppressed, unrelenting _love_ as he stared down at the female dullahan.

His fingers traced down that pale face, trailing down her forehead, to her nose. . . lingering on her soft, warm lips.

He wanted to pull her close, to feel her heart pulsing in tune with his. He wanted her to awake from her slumber, to stare back at him with the same amount of love reflected in his eyes.

But most of all, Shinra wanted to lean down, regardless of his pounding and conflicting heart, to plant a gentle kiss on her mouth.

He wondered what they would taste like. He was certain they would be sweet. . .

The underground doctor leaned back in his chair, eyes suddenly downcast.

_Sweet. . . yet bitter._

Though he had fantasized about capturing those perfect lips countless times, there was a difference between his dreams and reality.

Shinra knew that she would not welcome him with loving arms and a caring kiss back. Shinra knew that it was far too late to hope for such a miracle now.

He brought his sad, tired eyes to the hands in front of him.

They were wrinkled, creased and filled with callouses from his many decades of tinkering in the lab.

The doctor slid a hand down his cheek, feeling the raw and still healing skin.

He touched a long scar that ran from the tip of his index finger to the end of his wrist.

He didn't have to look in a mirror to imagine how horrific his disfigurements appeared to the public.

They were one of the many sacrifices he had made during his ceaseless search for Celty's cure.

Shinra stared back at Celty's lovely, flawless face. At the radiant, youthful glow on her cheeks. It was such a contrast from him.

She deserved so much more than this. . . this broken _thing_ he was now.

Slowly, he rose from his seat, casting the alarm on his table a brief glance before settling his gaze back to his beloved.

In a few more minutes, he could imagine her eyes opening, wide in amazement as they took in their first view of the world after so many years of darkness.

He could imagine her expression of peace and happiness, filling the room with an unearthly glow that had nothing to do with the rising sun and everything to do with her blinding beauty.

He would only _imagine_ all of this. . . because he'd be far long gone by the time she woke up.

So, for just that one moment, Shinra absorbed every single detail of his love. From her russet-brown hair to her closed, slumbering eyes; down her slender shoulders to her fragile body. . .

_It was all so familiar. . . so perfect._

Without realizing what he was doing, Shinra had already closed his eyes. He slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to her own half-smiling ones.

_Sweet. . . yet bitter._

Tears of pain and happiness fell down his battered face.

He had been waiting for over four decades just for this one moment, for this one kiss.

The doctor brought a trembling hand to his mouth.

_My very first._

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the alarm on the table rang. It was at the same time that Celty Sturluson jerked awake.<p>

For some inexplicable reason, her eyes immediately went to the chair on her left.

There was nothing there, not a trace of anything – living or dead – left in the apartment.

Although she had no memories of her past – no memories of love, hatred, sorrow, pain, or any other emotion – the dullahan _felt_ something in her chest.

Tears fell from her eyes and onto her clenching fists.

Although she had no memories of anyone, Celty couldn't control the name that came out her mouth.

_"Shinra."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have a soft-spot for Shinra/Celty (yet I ended up giving them such a terrible, saddish ending Dx meh, what's wrong with me?). They're just so adorable and to me, their relationship is kinda like a starcrossed lovers one. Beautiful and yet tragic at the same time.

P.S. Guess how old Shinra is here. Guess how long it took him to finally reunite Celty and her head C:

Reviews and critiques are much love~


End file.
